


Peridot

by Crazycrash



Series: Yellow Zircon’s Life [5]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Mom Zircon, Multi, Pregnancy, Trans Yellow Zircon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:49:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26365969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazycrash/pseuds/Crazycrash
Relationships: Blue Zircon/Yellow Zircon (Steven Universe), Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe, Jasper/Lapis Lazuli (Steven Universe), Pink Diamond's Pearl/Spinel (Steven Universe), Ruby/Sapphire (Steven Universe)
Series: Yellow Zircon’s Life [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869241
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	1. Baby Shower

_5 Months Later_

Belle’s stomach had a baby bump and Belle was massaging her stomach gently as she felt the baby kick. It was the weekend and it was special day because they formed a little baby shower to celebrate what happened to Belle. Belle sat slowly on the couch watching from the backyard sliding door as her wife and Jasper carried a table and Spinel and Steven were caring the other. Lapis came in and sat next to Belle as she as well was caring a baby bump as well. Lapis had 6 months and the doctor said that she was almost due. Both pregnant ladies looked at their wives and smiled.

”How’s everything” Belle asked towards Lapis.

”Good, my emotions get mixed up and I sometimes yell at Jasper for little reasons but I know she understands” Lapis said.

”I still wish I could control it, I sometimes feel guilty even if Jasper says it’s okay” Lapis sighed.

“I know how you feel, Yelena would try to help me but I would get pissed” Belle said.

”But she then found a solution” Belle smiled.

”How” Lapis asked.

”Every time I was about to get mad she would give me a soft kiss and tell me that she loves me so much” Belle said.

”Aww that’s cute” Lapis said as she massaged her belly.

“Yeah and then I’m back to myself” Belle said.

The sliding door then opened and it was Ruby.

”Hey guys, everything is ready outside” Ruby said before disappearing.

Belle and Lapis got off the couch and walked to the open door. Ruby was right as Steven was putting the last table up. Belle saw her wife talking to Spinel and her wife Peeps. They were smiling and Belle saw that Peeps was holding a present. She walked towards them and Peeps saw her.

”Belle congrats on the baby, I got you something” Spinel said.

”Honey you mean we” Peeps smiles.

”Oh yes, we got something you might enjoy” Spinel said.

Belle smiled as she was handed the gift from Peep’s hands. It was a good size bag.

”Thank you so much Spinel and Peep“ Belle said.

Both nodded their heads and people began to enter from the backyard gate. Topaz, Yasmin, Belle’s aunt Bianca and other friends and relatives came as well. Balloons were put outside and Belle and Yelena were received gifts. People sat on the chairs and music was being blasted. Food was being made from chefs that Yasmin once again planned and everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. Yelena smiled and turned around when someone tapped her shoulder. Two people were their standing with bright hair color. One had pink hair and the other had dyed white hair.

”Hello there, what can I do for you” Yelena asked.

”I’m Wendy and this is Penny, we’re here for Belle” Wendy said.

”Oh of course you must be family, just follow me” Yelena said as she began to walk.

Yelena saw her wife and waved her hands around to get her attention and got it. Belle walked to her and then saw her cousins.

”Omg Belle you look beautiful and really pregnant” Penny jokes.

Belle laughed and was hugged gently from both her cousins Wendy and Penny.

”Guys this is my wife Yelena” Belle said.

Yelena went to grab Wendy’s hand before she was poured half a cup of cold water from her head. Spinel jumped high and laughed before running away. The handshake was gone when Yelena cleaned her face and began to run.

“Get your ass here Spinel” Yelena yelled as she began the chase.

Belle and her cousins laughed hard as they saw Spinel jumping around and Yelena running.

”PLEASE DON’T KILL ME” Spinel yelled.

Yelena kept running and Spinel kept moving like a noodle avoiding people and tables. She even ran besides Belle without Yelena noticing she ran past her wife. Belle had tears in her eyes from laughing and her cousins were still laughing.

”Spinel” Steven and Peeps said at the same time.

It seemed like Yelena and Spinel didn’t listen and Jasper knew the way Spinel and Yelena would go. She stood aside a table and saw Spinel running and Yelena was on her tail, and as soon as both were close Jasper grabbed both their shirt’s back collars and rose them inches from the ground.

”Stop it you two, your acting like children” Jasper said trying not to get people’s attention.

Yelena was breathing hard from running while Spinel was taking short breaths.

”Can you let us go” Yelena said.

”Are you gonna stop being a fool and run like a kid” Jasper asked.

”Yes, I’m a grown adult” Yelena said.

”Same here” Spinel said.

Jasper only believed Yelena and let her on the ground while she carried Spinel from the back shirt collar towards her wife. Yelena still breathed but now calmer as she heard Spinel say something like letting her go. Steven had a smile on his face as Connie his wife was laughing. Yelena was surprised how strong and tall Jasper was to carrying her and Spinel. She looked at herself and her shirt wasn’t that wet and neither were her pants. Her hair on the other hand was a miss. She quickly went inside her room towards her bathroom to dry and make its usually shape.

_2 Hours Later_

“It’s time for the cake” Steven called out.

People began to crowd the table where the cake showed standing. Belle had the knife in her hand and began to slowly cut the cake. The white frosting overflowed and the reveal color was shown. Once Belle cut the slice of the cake she slowly moved it to a plate and people cheered. The color inside the cake was pink as the sign of a girl. Everyone clapped and Yelena smiled happily hugging her wife.

”Were gonna have a daughter” Yelena shouted.

Spinel and Steven were at a distance looking.

”You owe me $5 Steven” Spinel said as she had her hand out.

Steven got his wallet out and handed his step sister $5 to the bet both of them had.

”Why is dad giving money to aunt Spinel” Stevonnie asked.

”I’ll explain it you later sweetie” Connie said.

Back to the couple celebrating their baby’s gender. Yelena was giving cake slices when her mother came behind.

”The Diamond family still lives on with more girls” Yasmin said.

Yelena rolled her eyes which got a little head smack from her mother but she laughed it off. Once the party was almost over Yelena still had a bit of cake left over and couldn’t stop smiling. Belle came up besides her and asked what happened but Yelena just hugged her.

”Were going to have a daughter” Yelena said.


	2. She’s Here

_2 Weeks Later_

Belle was shopping with Lapis and Jasper as a day that she could relax without Yelena putting her opinions on the baby’s clothing. Lapis talked about her own nursery while Belle looked at the designs of a baby shirt. Jasper looked at her phone while walking around trying not to get in between both pregnant ladies and their conversation.

”This is weird” Jasper told herself.

Belle looked at a baby shirt when she felt a kick. It was quite strong but Belle just rubbed it off. Lapis didn’t notice and picked up a little dolphin shirt. Belle felt the kick again and felt a slight bit of pain. She wasn’t due until a few weeks later but the kicks still went on. Belle made a face and Lapis noticed her friend’s face.

”Belle are you okay” Lapis asked.

”Yeah the baby is kicking that’s all” Belle said.

Belle made a reassuring face that made Lapis worried less. The kicking calmed down and Belle started to feel less pain. After 10 minutes of walking and seeing Jasper following her wife, Belle felt her phone vibrate.

_”How are you doing” text by Yelena._

_”Good instead of your whining” Belle replied._

_”Wow” Yelena texted._

_”Anyways I need to return back to shopping” Belle texted._

_”Okay I’ll go back to editing my video, love you” Yelena texted._

Belle sent a heart emoji and put her phone back in her pocket. Belle and Lapis looked at toys and a couple minutes later she felt the kicking back. Belle felt the kicks harder and touched her stomach. Lapis noticed and gasped. Belle was clinching her stomach that she didn’t notice that her pants were wet.

”Belle your water broke” Lapis said as she quickly rushed towards her friend.

”Jasper help her” Lapis shouted.

Jasper ran towards Belle and was confused to what to do. Belle felt the pain and was becoming weak for her legs.

”Jasper just carry her but gently” Lapis told her wife.

”O-okay” Jasper said.

Jasper thought for a second on how to do this. She kneed a little and grabbed Belle in a bridal style. Once Belle was secured in Jasper’s arms, all of them began to run towards Jasper’s car. Belle was carefully placed in the back with more room but the pain was still there. Jasper and Lapis went to the front and Jasper began the engine. Once they pulled out from the parking spot Jasper tried to go fast without having Belle carsick.

”Lapis call Yelena from my phone” Jasper said.

Lapis grabbed her phone and typed quickly Jasper’s password and went towards her contacts. She found Yelena’s name and tapped the call button.

”Come on bro answer” Jasper thought as she was focused on the road.

  
_Ring Ring_

Yelena was finishing up her video that she didn’t notice her phone ringing. Yelena went to reach it and pushed the green button. What she didn’t expect was Jasper yelling at the phone right when Yelena put the phone in her ear.

”Wow Jasper calm down would you, now what’s the problem” Yelena said on the phone.

On the other side Jasper was driving with Lapis putting speaker on her phone and Belle breathing hard.

”Don’t freak out Yelena but Belle is going through labor” Jasper tried to calmly say.

”Wait what” Yelena shouted at the phone.

”I said try not to freak out” Jasper said.

”Where’s Belle” Yelena demanded.

Lapis quickly put the phone close to Belle who was still holding the pain.

”Belle” Yelena said.

”Yelena she’s here” Belle shouted.

”Who” Yelena said on the phone.

”Our baby” Belle yelled.

”Okay just calm down and breathe pass me to Jasper” Yelena said.

Lapis put the phone towards Jasper in which she responded.

”Which hospital are you going” Yelena said.

”The only one here in Beach City” Jasper said.

”I’ll be there” Yelena said before hanging up.

Jasper kept driving trying not to violate any signs. Lapis was telling Belle to breathe normal. Belle was freaking out as the pain was still holding her.

”Just breathe, just breathe” Belle repeated in her head.

She took big long breathes as the car was moving.

”Yelena” Belle could only say.

”Shit shit she’s here” Yelena said as she put her coat on.

She was putting her shoes on and accidentally fell but got up quickly to reach her door knob and once it was open Yelena went out and quickly locked the door knob. She ran to her car and started the engine. The car began to move and Yelena was driving.

”Hang on Belle, I’m coming” Yelena said to herself.

Yelena headed towards the hospital in which she would see her wife.  
  



	3. Our Baby

Yelena was driving in a normal pace trying not to get any tickets from police while freakin out because of Belle’s condition. Yelena would arrive in the hospital in 20 minutes because of the highway and there was a couple of minutes of traffic but she finally got there. She picked a random car spot and parked. Once she locked the door Yelena sprinted towards the sliding doors in which she entered in a bright clean white room. She came upon the desk where a woman was writing down something on a piece of paper. The woman glanced up and let a smile at Yelena which she tried to smile back.

”How can I help you ma’am” the woman said.

”Um my wife is pregnant and her water broke and my friend came here to bring her” Yelena said.

”What’s the patient name” the woman asked.

”Belle Zircon” Yelena said.

The woman typed the name to the computer and Yelena waited.

”Yes, she was here 10 minutes ago, right now she is being attended so you can go in the waiting room” the woman said.

Yelena thanked her and speed walked to the room where she met Jasper and Lapis. Both looked at her and Yelena came towards them.

”Is she okay” Yelena asked.

”She was in pain but other than that she’s okay” Lapis said.

”Thank you guys so much for helping” Yelena said.

”Your welcome, Belle is my best friend and I’ll help her with anything” Lapis smiles.

”Plus I’m your friend so I’m also part of the help” Jasper confidently said.

”Thanks again guys” Yelena said.

”Your welcome, we will be leaving now since Lapis has a doctor appointment” Jasper said.

”Oh sure bye guys” Yelena said.

Jasper patted her back before saying good luck and left with Lapis. Yelena was by herself and looked at her phone. It was 3:30 pm and decided to wait. Yelena was worried for Belle and their baby. She tried not to think negatively and was praying that nothing bad happened. She knew that giving birth would take a while so she tapped her phone and began to look at social media even though it wouldn’t help her nervousness.

_1 Hour Later_

Yelena was looking at a YouTube video of someone gaming when she heard her name.

”Yelena Diamond” a woman said.

Yelena immediately rosed and went over to the counter where another woman sat.

”Your wife has finished giving birth, you can come in now, follow me” the woman said.

Yelena followed the woman through a hall and then passing many other rooms. The woman approached a room and stopped. Yelena stood quiet.

”Here’s the room your wife is, congratulations” the woman smiled.

Yelena thanked her and the nurse left. Yelena looked at the door in which Belle was inside. Yelena breathed in and out.

”Yelena” she said to herself.

“The moment you open this door your life will change forever” Yelena said again.

”I will be part of the two people that will be filled with love” Yelena said.

Yelena let her last breathe and grabbed the handle of the door and pushed it down. The door made a click and Yelena slowly opened the door. Once she was halfway inside the room she saw her wife but with something or actually someone.

”Belle” Yelena said.

Belle looked at her tiredly and smiled. Yelena saw her wife with something in her arms.

”Is that her” Yelena asked.

Belle smiled and nodded.

”Come meet her” Belle said.

Like a little curious kid Yelena approached quietly towards the end of the hospital bed with Belle sitting up. Yelena stood besides Belle and immediately saw their daughter’s face and had a smile on her face. Belle removed a bit of the blanket from their daughter’s head and were met with yellow hair.

”She’s a blonde, like me” Yelena said.

”I’m happy either way as long as she is our baby” Belle said.

As if the baby was hearing them she opened her eyes and both parents gasped.

”She has blue eyes just like yours Belle” Yelena said.

Belle smiled and the baby made a little smile. Belle made space for Yelena to sit and Yelena took the offer.

”So what are you going to name her” Yelena asked.

”Peridot” Belle immediately said.

”Peridot” Yelena asked again.

Belle nodded.

”Your last name is Diamond and mine is Zircon, we should at least name our daughter by her gemstone” Belle said.

”So Peridot Diamond Zircon” Yelena said.

Belle looked at Yelena and pecked her lips with hers. She then looked back at Peridot.

”Yes” Belle said.

Yelena smiled and held Belle’s hand in which was touching Peridot’s head.

”I think it suits her” Yelena stated.

Peridot looked at Yelena and Yelena looked back at her.

”Welcome to the world Peridot” Yelena said.

Peridot blinked and was closing her eyes as she was getting sleepy. Both now parents were happy that they had in their hands their healthy baby. Soon a nurse came to check up on Peridot and helped Belle out of the hospital gown and into her comfortable clothing. After another hour of waiting, the couple with their baby in her baby carrier were heading towards the car. After 10 minutes of reassuring that the seat belt was secured and Peridot didn’t feel any pressure, Yelena drove with Belle behind the seat looking after Peridot.

_20 minutes later_

Yelena parked the car and both women got out Peridot carefully and Peridot was a little sleepy from the ride that she didn’t hear Yelena open the door. Once the family got inside they removed Peridot from her baby carrier and brought her to the crib where it was close to the parents’s king bed. Peridot began to whine and Belle was prepared.

”Yelena dear” Belle said.

”Yeah” Yelena said behind her back.

”Would you like to feed Peridot” Belle told her wife.

Yelena turned around and let out a simple nod. Belle smiled and brought Yelena towards the end of the bed to wait while Belle got Peridot from her crib towards her. Peridot was starting to cry but Belle gave the bottle to Yelena and motioned her how to feed Peridot. After a brief talk Peridot took the bottle of milk and began to drink while both parents watched.

”This is the best day of my life” Belle said.

”This is mine too because I’m to the people I love the most” Yelena said.

Belle looked at her wife and gave her a soft long kiss. Peridot finished her milk and let a little yawn. After a few burps from Yelena, Peridot was sound asleep in her crib. Belle was in the bathroom leaving Yelena with the baby.

”I love you Peridot” Yelena whispered as the baby was sleeping.  
  



	4. Play Date/Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FNAF

_1 Year Later_

”Are you sure this is a good idea Belle” Yelena asked.

”Of course it is, it’s time for Peridot to meet new friends, it’s good to start early” Belle said.

”But Peridot is a year old” Yelena said as she sat with baby Peridot.

”At least she’ll be around kids her age” Belle said as she fixed her shirt.

”Whatever you say honey” Yelena sighed.

After giving Peridot her milk and the couple eating their breakfast they prepared for a play date with some of their friends and their kids. Belle and Yelena waited for an hour till their friends came and they heard a door bell ring. Pumpkin came out running and barking at the sound. Yelena had kept Pumpkin ever since she moved into her home with Belle knowing that her mother wouldn’t have time to feed and none the less walk her so Yelena had Pumpkin brought to her home and she was doing well. At first Pumpkin was confused about Peridot being here but sooner the two became close.

”I’ll get it” Yelena said as Belle was lifting up and down Peridot who laughed happily.

”Up and down, up and down” Belle laughed as Peridot was laughing from happiness.

Yelena opened her door and there was her and Belle’s friends. Jasper with Lapis and their baby girl named Malachite, Ruby and Sapphire with their one year and a half daughter Garnet, and her cousin Yelp with Spinel. Yelp was carrying a sort of huge large box and when Yelena asked if she could help, Yelp simply denied. All of them came in and Belle waved hi and Peridot smiled. Yelena had installed a baby mat with harmless toys and Belle laid Peridot on the ground where Peridot started to crawl towards Pumpkin. The dog was laying on the ground trying to sleep until it felt little hands trying to pet its fur.

”Its so good to finally have this” Belle said.

”I know, me and Ruby have been thinking of this as well for little Garnet” Sapphire said.

Ruby and Lapis lowered their babies carefully on the ground in which they started to crawl at the harmless and soft toys. Garnet was aiming at the teddy bear while Malachite was looking around. All of them made little noises and the grown ups saw them with smiles on their faces.

”Hey Yelp what do you have there” Yelena asked.

”Oh yeah these are from your house, your mom thought it was good for Peridot” Yelp said.

Yelena looked at the box which was written in black sharpie with the word toys.

”I don’t remember having that much toys” Yelena thought.

Yelp laid the box on the ground which made no sound.

”I don’t know what’s inside here, all I know is that your mom got them for you in which was inside the attic” Yelp said.

Yelena looked at the box and then moved it with her feet. No sounds came from it but then Pumpkin started to bark. Yelena looked over to find Spinel petting the dog with Peridot in her lap looking over at the box. Spinel lifted baby Peridot from her lap and sat her on the ground. Peridot was interested in the colorful blocks and crawled towards them while Spinel stood up.

”Peeps and Bella couldn’t make it since there’s work at the bakery” Spinel said.

”That’s sucks but understandable” Yelena said.

Yelena looked over at Belle who was busy talking to her friends so that left Yelena with her cousin and friends. She glanced at the box and then went to the kitchen to grab a knife to open it up. Once the box was opened Yelena immediately put the knife away not wanting Peridot or the others touching it just to be safe. Yelena crouched down and began to open the large box and immediately gasped.

”Yo I remember this” Yelena yelled.

Jasper, Spinel, Belle, and Yelp looked at her who had a bright smile. Yelena grabbed the first thing from the box and it was a plushie.

“I-is that Golden Freddy” Spinel said.

”Yeah which means” Yelena said as she opened the whole box.

”I forgot about this” Yelena said as the box was revealed to be covered with plushies.

”No wonder the box felt light and sorta heavy at the same time, how many are there” Yelp asked.

”More than I ever wished” Yelena said as she pulled out more plushies.

Jasper looked surprised and began to search with Yelena and had a smile on her face when she saw her favorite character and pulled it out.

”It’s Funtime Freddy” Jasper said.

”Hold up if he’s there that means...” Spinel started.

Spinel looked over and began to rumble through the plushies and found it.

”Hell yeah Circus Baby” Spinel yelled.

”You guys liked those characters, mine was this dude” Ruby said as she pulled out Foxy.

”Foxy and I have a connection” Ruby said which made Sapphire smile.

Yelena grabbed the box which was a little bit lighter now and turned it upside down which left all the other plushies fall on the ground.

”Woah that’s a lot” Belle said over the counter.

”The gang is all here” Yelena said as she acted like a child.

Yelena grabbed Springtrap, Toy Chica, but then noticed something.

”Wait where is he” Yelena asked.

”Who” Yelp asked as she grabbed original Chica and looked at her bib.

As Yelena was going to talk she saw Belle pull out her phone and her friends smiled very warmly.

”That’s so cute” Lapis said.

Yelena noticed that the babies weren’t at the play mat but instead interested in the plushies. Malachite was grabbing Funtime Foxy and Garnet had Freddy Fazbear. Yelena noticed Peridot wasn’t there.

”Where’s Peridot” Yelena asked.

”Behind you with that bunny” Belle said as she moved to the camera.

Yelena turned around and stopped. There was Peridot, her daughter with her favorite and close plushie, Bonnie. Peridot was hugging the purple red bowed bunny/rabbit and seemed happy. Yelena smiled and lifted Peridot from the ground still holding the toy.

”Looks like Peridot chose very carefully” Belle said.

”Yeah she seems to like it” Yelena smiled.

_Some Time Later_

Peridot and her friends spent the day touching and laughing at the voices in which their parents made with the plushies making it seem like they were moving. Spinel asked to borrow some ice cream and ended up smashing the cone with Jasper‘s face making both Malachite and Lapis laugh and Yelena threw while yelling the word exotic butters and Ennard. Garnet and Malachite became sleepy after the long day and both families left saying how great this day was.

”Told you it was a good idea” Belle said as she carried Peridot to her crib.

”Your right” Yelena said as she packed all her fnaf plushies back to the box.

Yelena saw from behind Belle putting Peridot to sleep while smiling at the sight of Peridot sleeping with Bonnie.

  
  


_9 Years Later_

”That is the story of how your mother and I met and now your here” Yelena said towards her 10 year old daughter.

”Wow I didn’t know you were that cool mom” Peridot said.

”What do you mean cool, I was awesome” Yelena said.

Peridot laughed and Belle came in Peridot’s bedroom.

”Alright honey let our baby sleep, she has school tomorrow” Belle said.

”Alright alright” Yelena said as she gave Peridot a forehead kiss.

Belle then gave a kiss on Peridot’s cheek and both parents left Peridot’s room saying goodnight and shutting the door. Peridot had put her glasses on the nightstand, saw her room which was covered in glow in the dark stars, her human sized alien plush, and slept peacefully knowing it would be a new day. On the other side of the house Yelena was changing in her pajamas before glancing at the photos that were taken through the years and smiled.

Her middle school, high school prom, wedding day, and newborn Peridot photos were shown on the bedroom mirror standing to her most cherished photo. A family photo consisting of Belle and Peridot smiling happily with Yelena in front of their house.

”Nothing can be better than this” Yelena said to herself.

The 35 year old then headed towards Belle and their shared king bed and turned off the lights for a new day and dreamed.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading the ending of this series. I hope you enjoyed it like I was when writing.
> 
> Yes Bonnie is my favorite character but when I was younger it was Foxy so you can guess later on Peridot’s favorite character would be Foxy.


End file.
